monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Angela
Do you know how to set an immage as a background? If so leave me a message.Dleon11/16/07 13:44 Big vandalism We have a user who just vandalised many pages by taking off the content. Please block/punish the user. Is there a way to quickly rollback all the pages that were vandalised? PitchBlack696 02:38, 12 January 2008 (UTC) =Chat room= Hi. Would it be possible to have a chat room in this wiki? Forums are a bit slow and messy. Also, there's no Monster Hunter sites that has been able to consistently keep a chat room feature, so if it was here, it'd bring extra popularity. PitchBlack696 07:35, 13 March 2008 (UTC) =Thank You= Thank You for making me an admin. i will be great help to this wiki. I do have one question though, where do i see how many people have registered into this wiki? Demiibabii4u 08:06, 1 April 2008 (UTC) =No Further Questions= Ok thanks for the help i'll tell you if I have any more questions. =Hi= Thanks for accepting my request. But I have a question: where can I find the start date of this wiki? PitchBlack696 13:46, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :The wiki was started on 19 June 2007 according to Wikia:Monster Hunter. Angela (talk) 07:09, 6 April 2008 (UTC) *Okay, thanks. I was trying to find that page. PitchBlack696 00:05, 9 April 2008 (UTC) =A type of image with links?= *Is it possible to have an image, where there are links ON it that can lead to articles of the wiki? I THINK I've seen it somewhere, but it's rare. Let me know if you don't know what I'm talking about. PitchBlack696 00:05, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :You can use an imagemap to do this. See this page for an example. Angela (talk) =Can this be added to this wiki?= I know this is a family tree, but this type of template is exactly what this wiki needs for a huge section. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ford_family_tree...Do you think maybe you, or someone who is qualified enough to do it? PitchBlack696 22:02, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ?... PitchBlack696 00:44, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :It's definitely possible. JSharp is an expert on templates, so he's the best person to ask if you need help doing this. Angela (talk) 16:33, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Can you please tell him? Or atleast give me the link to his user talk? PitchBlack696 21:16, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::You can start his talk page for this wiki at User talk:JSharp or visit his central one at w:User talk:JSharp. You can also click his username and then follow the "discussion" link there to get to the talk page - you can do this for any user, even if the user page link is red. Angela (talk) 21:27, 16 April 2008 (UTC) =A problem with a user= She is not able to go to the main page while she is signed in to her name, but if she is logged off, she can. Why is she having this problem specific to this user? PitchBlack696 19:48, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :That's unusual. Do you know what exactly happens when she tries to go to the main page? Does it happen with both these links? http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page and http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/ Angela (talk) 20:07, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::This is the message she gets when she goes on the main page with her logged in:database error, query syntax error has occured. this may indicate a bug in software. the last attempted database query was (sql query hidden from within function "".mysql returned" 1064;..........along the lines. PitchBlack696 20:20, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::Is that the whole error? If there's more to it, it would be really helpful to see the whole thing. Do you know what skin she is using? What if she tries to use a different skin? Like http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/?useskin=standard :::Are the other pages, or other wikis, ok? eg - Does the muppet homepage work normally? Angela (talk) 20:28, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Here's the error message: *Database errorA database query syntax error has occurred. This may indicate a bug in the software. The last attempted database query was: (SQL query hidden)from within function "". MySQL returned error "1064: You have an error in your SQL syntax; check the manual that corresponds to your MySQL server version for the right syntax to use near 'sBaaby'' at line 1 (10.8.2.9)". PitchBlack696 20:35, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Can you tell me which user it is please? Are they using any special widgets or extensions? Angela (talk) 20:48, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :User:Pitch'sBaaby..No, I don't think so. PitchBlack696 21:12, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for all the info. We've figured out what's wrong. For now, Pitch'sBaaby (or anyone with an apostrophe in their name) won't be able to see certain pages while logged in, but it should be working again soon - hopefully this weekend. Angela (talk) 21:31, 18 April 2008 (UTC) concerning features the halo and final fantasy wikis have advanced userpages, image polls, and competitive quizzes. Can the Monster Hunter Wiki get the same thing? PitchBlack696 01:11, 23 June 2008 (UTC) page color hi angela. im asking for a favor. please set this up for monaco. the background for all pages will be wheat, while the links will be dark brown. thank you. PitchBlack696 ( talk) 05:05, 26 June 2008 (UTC)